Pokemon Mystery Dungeon  The Story of Luke
by Schlobman
Summary: A story of a boy, a boy mysteriously turned into a mudkip. He and his friends must solve this mystery through emotional and physical pain and maybe a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to chapter one of my fan fiction. Its my first and I chose to give it a try, please leave any thoughts you had on the comments so I know if I should continue this story. This is the first chapter of 4 I have written. Enjoy!_

_P.S At first I wasn't completely sure of my skills, yet people say I do. I think you can tell where I really got into the story as if I was there with them. Sometimes when I wrote I would put "I" instead of "he"_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

_It hurts…the pain… fading away…this feeling…it feels different…I..I cant go on…must sleep…_

"I can do this! I am going to join a rescue team!"Deric the Treecko said while approaching the large grate placed in front of the entrance to the guild. The large dome, on the edge of the cliff seemed small for many pokemon but its secrets lied deep within.

While approaching the large grate, which he thought looked like an open mouth ready to swallow him whole, he said to himself "It's time!" he ignored his fears and stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" a mysterious voice called out as he stepped onto the grate. "Whose footprint?" it called "Treecko's!" startled by this hidden voice inside the grate Deric ran away yelling "I can't do this!" When Deric stopped running and his panic subsided he took a deep breath and realized he was at the beach, Krabby Beach.

"The beach…the one place I feel safe. I thought this might've helped." he smiled "My lucky charm." He pulled out a rock, with a flat side, the rest rugged. There was a strange pattern carved into the rock, on that one different side. While marveling at his lucky charm he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a pokemon, laying unconscious on the beach. Thinking the pokemon could be hurt he rushed to his aid.

"Are you ok! Here eat this Oran berry." its good thing I had it Deric thought as he fed the pokemon the berry.

The pokemon's eyes slowly opened and he muttered "Where am I?"

Deric happily responded with "I'm so glad your feeling better! Oh, and we're at Krabby Beach to be exact."

Upon opening his eyes he said "Your…your a pokemon! The startled pokemon said.

"Well of course, I'm just like any Treecko, as you are a mudkip."

"A mudkip!" looking at himself he saw his pointy cheeks, short legs, a fin-like tail, and another fin on his head. "I…I really am a mudkip." was all he could say from the shock of this discovery, he knew he was human, but was not sure how he became a mudkip.

"Are you ok? You seem confused." Deric asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Debating on whether it would be a good idea to tell the truth or lie he decided to explain that he was a human, but somehow became a pokemon. Completely caught off guard by this revelation Deric's only response was that he looked like a normal mudkip.

He suddenly remembered "We can ask the leader of the guild."

"Guild?" the pokemon said with an equal amount of confusion on his face.

"Well the guild is a place for Rescue Teams, they help pokemon in need of rescue or everyday help. I can lead you there if you want…Oh! I completely forgot what's your name, mines Deric." he said with a big grin on his face.

"My name? My name is Luke, and that would be great." he smiled back.

"What a strange name for a mudkip, but I'm not complaining, mine isn't the most average either." Still not completely sure what is happening, Luke agrees it would be nice to meet someone that may be able to answer his questions.

Luke noticed Deric was holding a strange stone "What's that?" he asked staring at the peculiar stone.

"Oh this little thing…its just my good luck charm. I love to adventure and it seems this rock came from a ruin and one day I hope to fine where it belongs." Deric said while staring at the sky, "Like me" he thought.

"Hey! What is that !" a strange voice said from the entrance of the beach. Looking closer it was Zubat and Koffing approaching, with obviously devious intentions, with their condescending tone.

"Oh! Hey Koffing and Zubat." thinking they were just there wanting to marvel at his treasure Deric let his guard down. Luke knew they were after something, but trying to avoid conflict, stayed quiet.

"Want to take a look at my treasure. I was hoping it would give me courage to become an apprentice at the guild…but it didn't." he looked down. Deric knew this two shady characters but were oblivious to what they were after. As they came closer they tackled Luke and Deric and snatched Deric's treasure, Luke furious by this attack made it his problem now.

"What was that for!" Luke screamed with rage.

"Oh that? Not much just thinking this will sell for a hefty price." Zubat said with a familiar condescending tone. It was like the sound of scratching a chalkboard, bothersome and painful.

"G-g-give it back!" Deric stuttered trying to sound angry and menacing, though on the inside he was fearful, fearful he would lose his treasure, the only thing that gave him hope.

"If you want it back that bad then why don't we fight for it" Koffing said seeing through Deric's fake anger.

"F-fight!" Deric never fought before and didn't enjoy the thought.

"Bring it!" Luke said ready to take control of this situation, his cheeks twitching with anger, taking the battle stance. He went in for his own tackle, but missed from being blind with anger. All Koffing and Zubat could do was laugh.

"That all you got?" Zubat said still chuckling. These words burned into Luke's heart, paining him and worsening the anger.

"Well, if you really think you have a chance, meet us at the bottom of the beach cave." Koffing said while him and zubat walked towards the looming rock fortress. As the darkness swallowed them their voices could still be heard, boasting about their win. Luke still angry sprinted towards the cave, but stopped. He looked back and noticed Deric, shaking and holding back tears.

"My dad gave me that relic…I was told to never let it go, always keep it with me, and to keep believing." It was more than a pretty rock, Luke realized, it was a memento, a keepsake, a memory of his father. "but now…its gone forever." not being able to hold back the tears, he started to cry. Luke was a softy for the weaker people, well pokemon and felt it was his duty to help. As Luke slowly returned, Deric raised his head revealing his leaking eyes.

"C'mon don't cry. We can get it back easy, as a team." he smiled. Deric realized Luke was on this side and he wouldn't abandon him, he smiled and nodded.

"As a team."

"Now, lets find them and take back what is yours!"

"Lets." Deric smiled bitter sweetly, knowing that he made a friend, yet a lost memory. They marched into the cave, determined to come back winners.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This chapter contains battle sequences which I personally think I suck at. Comments are appreciated._

Chapter 2: The Cave

"So…this is beach cave." Deric shivered. "Lets hurry I hear pokemon are getting more aggressive lately." Luke was ready if he had to fight his way to Koffing and Zubat, but he knew it wouldn't be as easy for Deric to make the trip.

"I can do this!" Deric suddenly yelled. He either could sense Luke's doubt or was trying to motivate himself. As they traversed the maze like cave the moss like walls carried an unpleasant scent, the farther they got the more rancid it became. There was also water seeping into the cave creating deep pools of water.

"Shhh…what was that?" Luke heard a strange noise.

"A pokemon?" Deric started to panic. "What if its aggressive? I don't want to fight, I can if I have to, but I don't." Luke realized he was trying to make excuses.

"Look!" Luke was staring at the mossy wall.

"Ah! Oh… its just an anorith, that's not scary. Hey lil' buddy." Deric smiled. It wasn't a buddy of him though, it leaped off the wall at Deric. It was a direct hit and Deric screeched in shock and pain. Anorith was still on top of Deric, so Luke shot it off with a water gun.

"Quick Deric finish it off!" The anorith was stunned by the attack, it seemed it had no battle experience, like Deric, Luke laughed to himself.

"O-ok." Deric tackled the anorith and it ran away defeated. "I-I did it! Woohoo! Deric faced his fear of being a coward, Luke smiled at his little buddy.

"Don't get overconfident yet. Its just the beLukening." That seemed enough to bring back Deric's careful side, he nodded in agreement. As they continued it lead them deeper into the earth's crust. They ran into more and more aggressive pokemon.

"I think that's almost twenty now, its getting tiring, but at least we keep winning. I finally think I got the hang of this."

"First of all, why are you counting? And second we still have to fight Zubat and Koffing." Luke said panting.

"Don't worry I remember, and it's a accomplishment for me." That bruised Deric's growing ego, probably a good thing. They finally reached their destination, the end of the cave, a underwater cavern. It was a flat area, the edges guarded by a mix of stalagmites and stalactites. Beyond the rock fence was water, and beyond that nothingness. Yet in between it all was their target, Zubat and Koffing. Oblivious of Luke and Deric's arrival they continued to boast and laugh about being rich and how strong they thought they were.

"Are you sure about that?" Luke said in his own condescending tone. Stunned by the fact they came Zubat and Koffing were speechless, all they could do was wait, they didn't plan for them to even show up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Deric said mockingly. Everyone was it was him of all pokemon. "So, are going to fight are what, I want back what's mine."

"Of course… we were just waiting to see if you would run in fear."

"Lies! Now fight!" Luke screamed, prepared for their first big fight. Zubat and Koffing finally realized they weren't kidding and posed themselves for battle. They ran at each other one, against another. Koffing shot out poison gas and mudkip dodged, Deric didn't. Luke countered with a water gun and directly hit Koffing. While Koffing was dazed by the power of the attack, Luke saw zubat creeping closer to Deric. Deric was coughing violently and couldn't focus. Luke quickly ran over and tackled Zubat giving time for the gas to fade and Deric was able to catch his breath, when he was breathing normally again he was motivated to strike and strike hard. Both sides were facing each other again, silent, the only sound were their breaths and the water cascading from the stalactites.

"Lets finish this. We charge, dodge behind them, and strike!" Deric nodded, still having trouble breathing from the poisonous gas. You could see the fear in his eyes but we was also ready to end this. Luke signaled with a nod and they charged, the other side charged back. When they were almost face to face the dashed to the side, spun around, and while Koffing and Zubat were still confused, Luke shot his water gun and Deric his bullet seed. Koffing and Zubat flew across the cavern and crashed into a stalagmite.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Luke said satisfied with his victory.

"Now give me back my treasure!" Deric said shaking with excitement and filled with adrenaline.

"Ow… that hurt…" Koffing moaned, crinLukeg with pain.

"Fine, take back your dumb rock, your lucky I didn't just chuck it." Zubat said throwing the stone back at Deric.

"We'll be back. Next time I tell ya." Koffing protested while him and Zubat wobbled out of the cave.

"I'm so glad we got it back. My dad would be so proud." Deric's eyes were brimming with tears at the thought, but knew it wasn't a time to cry.

"I feel accomplished, now lets get out of this cave." Luke said, his ego growing. With a grin on their faces they made their way out of the cave, chatting the whole way, with no other pokemon to bother them. When they were back at the entrance they both collapsed on the beach with a sigh. They lied on the beach quietly until Deric broke the silence.

"So… thanks again for helping, I couldn't have done it without you." he said smiling.

" Its not a problem." Luke said smiling back.

"I know this is sudden but… would you join a rescue team with me?" Deric's eyes glistened with hope.

"Well…okay, I accept. Anyway by doing this I might be able to discover how I became a pokemon." Luke secretly also wanted to join because it sounded exciting.

"Great! Lets head to the guild! Deric's eyes sparkled. They took the path straight up the beach to the dome shaped guild. Deric explained the grate from his previous encounter as he made his way onto it. After the grate said its usual lines it asked for the next pokemon, Luke, to step onto the grate. He heard the same lines as Deric but it ended with "You may enter." The large gate into the guild slowly opened, as they walked in Deric confessed how nervous he was when the voice called to him on the grate, Luke agreed that it startled him too. The only thing inside the dome was a ladder, a ladder leading down into the ground.

"Th-this is it? Do we go down the ladder?" Deric said confused.

"I think so." Luke stated as they head down the ladder ready for this new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whew! Been a long trip here ,huh? Welcome to chapter 3 of my fan fiction. (I hope you are hooked in by now) This is chapter three out of four in my quest for a reason to move on. There is a good chance I will keep writing and I hope I have the fans support out there for me to keep posting._

_P.S Its such a hassle since I write them in a notebook and re-typing them is hard work. Its been 3 hrs by now_

Chapter 3: The Guild and Its Leader

As Luke and Deric descended the ladder they realized it led to a large underground room filled with pokemon.

"Look! You can see the sky and the ocean out of the windows." Deric said pointing at a window with a confused look on his face.

"That's because the guild is built on the edge of this cliff." a voice said. Turning to look, they saw a bird, a chatot. " Nice to meet you, I'm Chatot. I am sorry but we are not interested in anything you are selling."

"But we aren't selling anything" Deric pleaded.

"You can leave the way you came."

"Excuse me sir, we are here to join a rescue team." Luke thought it would be a good idea to take charge by now.

"We aren't buyi- oh, if that's while you are here then great! Now follow me."

They both said their thanks and followed the bird down another ladder. It lead to a large room with two halls on each side. Their was a large door on their left and Chatot led them in.

"What do we have here?" a loud, excited voice said.

"Mr. Wigglytuff, we have two pokemon here who want to create a rescue team."

"We get our own team!" Deric said shaking with delight.

"It wont just be you though."

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned.

"I have a aspiring apprentice without a team, meaning she will be joining yours."

"Sounds great, the more the merrier." Deric said, Luke nodded.

"Chatot! Bring her in." Wigglytuff said, filled with his own excitement. Chatot nodded and walked out.

Deric and Luke whispered to each other about their new teammate, while Wigglytuff continued to smile, staring at the two pokemon. Bothered by this Luke called "Wigglytuff?" no response. "Wigglytuff!" this time the call was answered with a loud snore.

"He fell asleep? With his eyes open? Deric said staring at the guild leader. Luke walked over and waved in front of his face, nothing, not even a twitch. Luke then jumped up and bit him in the ear. The sight of Luke hanLukeg from the leader's ear without a even a yelp piqued Deric's interests. At first when Deric walked up to him he poked him. After he was sure it was fine he slapped him a few times, they both laughed, Luke still hanLukeg on his ear. Deric then climbed up onto Wigglytuff's head and just sat there smiling. Then chatot came back in.

"What are you doing!" Chatot screamed ruffling his feathers. The pokemon behind him, starly, a bird pokemon covered her face with her wing and giggled at the sight. Luke thought about it and thought, this must be why chatot liked her, still hanLukeg on the ear.

"He fell asleep on us." Deric said smiling and laughing, making his way off of the guild leader's head.

"Well you didn't have to bite him!" Chatot must've worried the guild leader might be hurt. Luke released the hold on the leader, freeing his ear.

"Sigh…it looks like he is stuck in one of his sleep spells." Chatot shook his head.

"How do we wake him up?" Deric asked while checking the guild leader's ear.

"Only one thing can do that, and of all things its his favorite food. I guess I have to go make it… at least it wont take long. Take this time to meet your new teammate, Veronica." Chatot walked away mumbling to himself.

The starly walked up to them, scanned them head to toe and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica." she smiled. Luke and Deric returned her smile with another and introduced themselves.

"Luke! Could it be!" she said shocked, shaking her head to herself.

"What is it?" Deric said dumbfounded. Luke thought the same thing when he heard that name, but he doubted the fact. Now with this reaction as evidence he knew it could be true. They knew each other when they were still human.

"O-Oh, its nothing." she stammered. Luke needed more proof to be completely sure, and she must have thought the same. Then it was silent, Luke and Veronica stared at each other and Deric at them.

"H-Hey I got a fun idea!" Veronica said acting like nothing happened. "Lets draw something on Wigglytuff's face."

"Okay! Sounds Fun!" Deric said, his tail twitching with excitement.

"Seems fun, but we need something to write with." Luke said, still bothered by what just happened.

"Lets look around." Deric said eagerly. Veronica and Luke nodded in agreement. Trying not to make a mess they went through the shelves and the desk in the room.

"Found it!" Deric shouted, he was holding up a black marker. "That means I get to write something first." Luke and Veronica agreed, knowing anytime soon Chatot could come back. As Deric walked up to Wigglytuff and raised his marker, Chatot walked in.

"I'm ba-ack." Chatot sang, then he saw Deric "Stop! Not again!" he yelled mortified, his joy gone. Deric didn't move, he didn't write, he just stopped.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be angry!" he pleaded. Veronica and Luke just stared, shocked with his reaction.

Chatot sighed " Its fine, sadly its not the first time though. You are forgiven."

"Shall we wake him up now?" Luke suggested.

"All right. This time I wont tell him what happened, because your new." Chatot said, brinLukeg a large plate with apples covered in chocolate, to Wigglytuff.

"That's it?" Veronica said surprised, Chatot nodded. The smell was delectable, like a field of chocolate flowers. When the plate reached him and he smelt the apples he screamed.

"My ear! What happened! He said while holding his ear.

"Nothing. What do you mean? Hey look!" Luke said trying to avoid the subject.

"That's not the p-" he could smell the wafting scent "Gimme that." and he snatched the plate. For a few minutes everyone just watched quietly as he ate. When he was finished he let out a sigh and forgot about his ear.

"So! Back to your new rescue team."


	4. Chapter 4

_The final part of my trial fan fiction. If all goes well I will continue until the end. This part I really got into it and enjoyed. I hope you will like it too as you read along, this chapter is a bit shorter but I felt I ended it well and it I would rather has a smaller chapter than a really long chapter 3. Comments appreciated. Enjoy!_

_P.S sometimes I had random urges to type a happy face at the end of a sentence so just once I will. Now! :D_

Chapter 4: The Girl

"Are you ready to name your new team?" Wigglytuff said smiling. Deric still scared by recent events was shaking and said that Luke and Veronica can choose the name. They whispered to each other for a bit until they both nodded.

"Poke-win!" they said both smiling.

"Uh…that's a great name." the sarcasm in Chatot's voice was obvious.

"I love it!" to no surprise it was Deric and Wigglytuff in complete agreement.

"Now that we are all in agreement I have a gift for you." Wigglytuff reached for a box and handed it to the newly formed team. Luke opened the box and inside of it was a bag, a map, and three badges, just for them.

"We get all this?" Luke said surprised. Wigglytuff smiled and nodded.

"Let me see my badge." Veronica said while she grabbed the shiny badge. Deric grabbed his own badge and passed Luke his. Deric was staring at his badge, feeling accomplished.

Chatot closed the box. "Now let me show you to your room." They followed Chatot out of the room and as we left Wigglytuff wished us good luck and told us to meet him tomorrow morning. They headed down the hall on the right, and at the end of the hall, Chatot stopped. "This is you room, a bed for each of you."

"This is great!" Veronica said, her eyes scanning the room like she did with Luke and Deric.

"When your ready meet us in the dinner hall, its almost time to eat."

"Where is it?" Luke asked, his stomach growling, loudly, from not eating the whole day. They all laughed, happy to be there.

"Its down the other hall, on this floor." Chatot said smiling, he then left sinLukeg the whole way.

"Lets go eat! I'm starving!" Deric said running towards the dinner hall. Luke was about to follow but Veronica grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. They were face to face, staring at each other in silence.

"I know its you." she whispered softly. "After dinner meet me at the beach, I need to talk to you." Just then Luke knew, and was hopeful as they made their way to dinner in silence.

The dinner was great, all the teams sat at one big table, yet Poke-win remained silent. Veronica and Luke were separated by Deric, and none of them spoke, except Deric who would occasionally say "Isn't this great!" or "This is good. Try it?" and sometimes "I'm so glad we can be a team." Though no word was spoken by either Veronica or Luke, it hit a soft spot in both their hearts, as they eagerly waited for their meeting at the beach. Veronica left early, with only Luke and Deric noticing. In the silence of Luke's heart he heard the flutter of her wings heading for the beach. When they were finished, they head back to their room at the end of the hall, the guild slowly becoming silent.

"Shouldn't Veronica be back by now?" Deric asked worried she may have been attacked by another pokemon.

"Its fine. Go to sleep, I'll look for her." Luke said coldly only thinking of the meeting at the beach. Deric agreed, warned him to be safe, and Luke was off. Outside it was silent, the only sound was the wind and the noctowl in the trees. When he reached the dark beach he saw no one, just the cave from earlier and the lonely crashing waves. The sand was cold to the touch and chilled Luke to the soul. Luke was ready to turn back, crushed from the sight of Veronica not being there. Right as he turned away he heard wings flapping, the wings of an angel to him. It was Veronica she landed on the beach staring intently at the horizon. Luke slowly walked up to her and he sat down next to her. It was once again silent, just the waves crying their song, their song of love and misery. The silence was peaceful though, not awkward as the times before.

Then she spoke " Its true isn't it?" with a tear in her eye.

Luke nodded "Yes, but I'm glad its with you." and inched closer.


End file.
